sweet love
by akid4ever83
Summary: (updated chapter three) a love story. What happens when true lover trys to be just love but ends up in the most romanitc city.
1. moonlight love

**I do not own Dawson's Creek. Because if I did I would not be sitting here for now. **

This is set sometime in the futre after the last ep. If I want a year I say maybe three years ago the season ended. Two lover met up in Paris and end and realizing the love the let go is the love of a life time. 

********** 

_

The moonlight will fade,   
But the love we share tonight,   
Will never fade <_center> 

He walked into his apartment it had been a rough day, but he was glad to finally be home. Home god did it feel good to finally have a place to call home again. He dropped his bag on the floor next to the door, and placed his keys on the table. He picked up the mail that was placed neatly on the table. There was just a bunch of bills, and a magazine for film making. He put them back down before he headed off to his bedroom to get changed. He heard the water going in the bath room, and smiled to himself. He stopped for a second in front of the bath room door before going forward into the bedroom. He slipped off his shoes, socks. Leaving his khaki pants on he took off his shirt and put on his red t-shirt. He stopped to notice the picture on the dresser. 

*** 

_He had just arrived in Paris to film his newest film. He tried to be able to do it all in LA, but it just wasn't possible to be done. There was to much of Paris that he couldn't get on any set in LA. He check into his hotel room, and decided that he would stay in tonight. He had some work to do, and he knew that work would keep him busy for the next three months. He logged on to his computer after a quick shower to check his email. "You got mail" it said when he click it open. He read though a few memo from work and erased the junk mail. He click on this one email that said, "Witter." _

Dawson Leery, 

I can't believe that you didn't tell me you were going to Paris. If I would have known I would have let you stay at my place. I have this cute little apartment in Paris now that has an extra room if you change your mind about staying in a hotel. Don't worry I won't be hurt if you don't want to. I know you need to focus on your work. I can't blame you. Give me a call sometime. I might be new to Paris myself, but I would like to give you a tour. My number is 666-373-9931. I hope to hear from you soon. 

Much love 

Gretchen 

Dawson picked up the room phone and dialed Gretchen phone number. He had known there might have been a chance for her to come over here on business, but he didn't know she actually got the job. After the third ringed he heard, "Hello." 

"Gretchen Witter why didn't you tell me you where in Paris?" He asked acting all hurt. 

"OMG Dawson, how are you?" She asked all happy to hear from him. 

"Doing pretty good, I just got into Paris not to long ago," he said to here. "What about you?" 

"Just finished up with my work was thinking about going out for a little while," she said. "You want to join me?" 

"Sure," he said. He told her what hotel he was at, and she said she would be over in about thirty minutes. 

Dawson got changed into some better clothes. He wore a pair of baggy khaki pants, a blue t-shirt, and put his leather jacket over it. He was trying this new hair style so he went into the bathroom to spike his hair up. His stylist said that he looked good like that, but it took him so getting used to. By the time he was done he heard a knock on the door. 

He looked though the peep hole before opening it. As he opened it he notice just how good Gretchen looked now a days. She had gone to a blond hair, and looked like she lost a few pounds. She still looked healthy though. Dawson gave her this huge hug before he said, "I've missed you so much." 

"I missed you too," she said as she looked him over. With their hectic lives they didn't get to spend much time together, but enjoyed the moment that they got together. "So your ready to go out?" she asked. 

"Yes," he said as he made sure he had his key in his pocket along with his wallet. They walked down the hall way , and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "So how come you didn't tell me you got the job?" 

"I just got in like three days ago. I was told on Friday that I had gotten the job and they needed me over here ASAP. I only had four days to pack everything up, get everything settle at home so that I would have no problems over here, and then I left. I wanted to call, but with the time difference, and the fact I knew you were starting your film soon I didn't want to bother you," she said as they waited for the elevator. 

"Ok, I will let it slide this time, but next time something big happens I want to be the first to know," Dawson said as they got on the elevator. 

"Okay," Gretchen said. 

They didn't talk much until they were a few blocks from the hotel. "I was thinking we could just walk around for a while. See what kind of stuff we can get into," she said. 

"I'm up for that," Dawson said. 

They walked hand in hand around the streets of Paris. Stopping in at little stores along the way. Dawson brought a camera so they could take some pictures. They stopped at this little park in the middle of town that had the most beautiful fountain they had every seen. They sat along the edge of it just enjoying each other company. "I've missed spending night like this with you," she said as he looked into his eyes. 

"I know," Dawson said. "I never want nights like this to end with you. We always just seem to fit together even when we have been apart for so long," he said as he took his hand along her face just to feel it. It felt so good to touch her again. 

There eyes locked together. They both felt a connection together at the instant. Their faces moved closer to each other, and before long there lips were locked together in a passion filled kiss. They pulled away from each other, but not going far away. "Dawson, I want to make this work this time," she said. 

"I do too," he said as he dotted each word with a kiss. He saw another couple walk past them, and he said. "Would you mind taking or picture?" 

"Not at all," she the young girl. She took the camera from Dawson. Gretchen and his cuddled close together for the picture. 

*** 

** if you want the next part please give me a review I won't update without it. Also if you want a certain couple to be in the story let me know. **


	2. A moment in time

** I just want to say thank you guys for the reviews. Also to let you know that we do have some p/j in this fanfic. Nothing much now, but maybe more down the line.**

A moment in time,   
Is the history of a couple. 

He had been brought out of the daze by the telephone. "Hello," he said into it after the second ring. 

"Hey man, just wanted to let you know where going to be a little late," the guy said on the other end. 

"Wade not listening to you guys again?" Dawson said as he walked out into the living room. 

"Yeah, Joey has just spent the past thirty minutes getting him dressed, and now he out of everything again," he said. 

"Take your time. Were in no rush tonight," Dawson said as he looked to see what was made for dinner. 

"Okay, we will be over as soon as we can. As soon as Joey gets him dressed were leaving," he said. 

"Okay Pacey," Dawson said. 

"See you in a few," he said before he hung up the phone. 

"What did Pacey need?" Gretchen asked as she walked out of the shower wearing her robe and a towel holding her hair up. 

"Just saying they are going to be late. Wade just completely undressed himself after Joey spent thirty minutes getting him dressed," he said he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. He gentle rubbed his hand against her face. 

"See what we have to look forward to when we have kids," she said as she smiled at him. 

"Yeah, but I think it will be fun when the time comes," he said. "So is there anything you need me to do?" He asked. 

"Not unless you want to help me get dress," she said with a smirk. 

"Is that an invite?" he asked. 

"Maybe," she said as she walked towards the bedroom. He followed after her into the bedroom. It was one part of their relationship that he loved the most. One thing they never had in the past was a deep physical connection, but now a day they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

*** 

Pacey, Joey, and Wade arrived about thirty minutes later. Wade was still full clothed, but they all knew he would start to get into something else. They sat around the living room before they went to eat dinner in the kitchen. After they talked for a little while Dawson sat down on the floor along with Wade. "What you doing?" he said to the little guy. 

Wade kept his focus on the trucks that he had all around the floor. He handed Dawson one of his trucks, and said, "Race." 

"You want to have a race?" Dawson asked. 

Wade moved the trucks out of the way so that he could race Dawson. He took the hand that Dawson hand the truck in, and put it next to the end of the coffee table. "Ready…. Set…Go" he said. He rushed off with his toy truck, and Dawson followed and let him win this game. 

"You win," he said when Wade reached the couch just below Gretchen's feet. 

Gretchen looked at him and said, "See this is why we don't need to have kids yet. You have Wade," she said with a smile before giving him a small little kiss. 

"Yuck," Wade said when he saw them. 

Everyone laughed a little. "He doesn't that when we kiss too," Pacey said. "He seems to be going though the phase. I think he must have picked it up when he was at the park or something." 

"Yeah," said Joey. "I don't think it could have been from day care," she said as Wade climbed up on his lap. "Hey little boy. Are you having fun?" 

"Yeah," he said snuggling into his mommy. 

The rest of the night went by. It had become a weekly thing having dinner Dawson and Gretchen's apartment so it wasn't like they had to catch up. They talked about things going on in their life over the past week. They also talked about maybe going back to Capeside for a few weeks in the summer. Wade started to fall asleep at the table so they decided to head home for the night. After they said they good-bye. Dawson and Gretchen walked back into the kitchen to clean the mess up. 

"So how cute is Wade?" Gretchen asked as she stood in front of the sink. 

"He the cutest. He makes me think about having kids one day with you," he said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I know what you mean," she said. 

They did the dishes together for a few minutes before he said, "But do you know what we need to do first before we have kids?" 

She stopped what she had been doing, and looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. 

"I was just thinking. We have talked about having kids together one day. So I assume that talking about kids means that we both feel that we want to get married," he said as he looked at her. "Am I right?" He asked. 

"Yes," she said as she found it hard to breath at this moment. 

"I was thinking since we kind of been talking about it a lot lately, that since I am so madly in love with you, and I hoping you're so madly in love with me, I was wondering if you would like to marry me? 

"Yes," she said as she jumped on him to give him this huge kiss. "I love you so much Dawson Leery." 

"I love you to Gretchen Witter soon to be Leery," he said as he kissed her. 

"I like the sound of that," she whispered back to him. "Gretchen Leery, it has a nice ring to it." 

"Yes it does," he said as he took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger. "I love you." 

He thought back to the first night he told her that he loved her. 

*** 

_They were at her little apartment in Paris he had pretty much moved into her place but checked into the hotel just in case anyone called for him. There were on the couch both doing their work when he said, "I just want to tell you Gretchen I am madly in love with you." _

She looked up from her paper, and moved over on top of him. "I'm madly in love with you too," she whispered before she gave him a kiss. They had only been together officially for a little over a week, but they knew at that moment that it was going to be part of their history together forever. 

***** 

** Please review this story. If I don't get a review I won't update. **


	3. sweet moments

A/n sorry that it took so long, but I'm back in school and it taking up all my time. This is s/g focus with a sweet little moment of p/j hope u enjoy. 

People may come and go from your life,   
But true friends will never leave your side.

After they finished up the kitchen Dawson and Gretchen went out to the living room to cuddle on the couch. The body entangled together on the couch it couldn't be told where Dawson ended and Gretchen started. "Do you remember when we went to Pacey and Joey's wedding?" Dawson asked. 

"Yes," she said. "That is a weekend I will never forget." 

"Me either it plays in my mind like a movie I never grow old of," Dawson said. 

*** 

Everyone had come back home to Capeside for the wedding of a life time. Old friends were once again together. It was a celebration of a wedding between two of the greatest friends. Pacey and Joey sat at the table away from everyone for a few moments. Both caught up in the love the were feeling at this moment that they didn't even care about anything going on between the two of them. There were the only two people around in their minds. 

Dawson had his video camera out catching that special moment between two lovers. He wasn't able to get what was said, but he knew that they would love it as it gift. The made sure to focus on the way they looked into each other eyes, and the way that Pacey gentle brushed a strain of hair from her face that the gentle breeze has knocked out of place. He made sure to catch the way Joey looked at him as if see him for the first time, and knowing that this was going to be the man she woke up with for the rest of her life. 

"Taping anything good?" Gretchen asked as she sat down next to him. 

He was quite for a moment before turned off his camera to talk to Gretchen. "Just a moment between Pacey and Joey. I seem to have stumbled into one of the sweet moment between to people in love," he said as he looked at the two of them. 

"What I wouldn't give to have that kind of love," she said to him, but to really no one at all either. 

"I know what you mean," he said as he looked at her. "I would love just to have for a moment what they are going to have for the rest of their lives. I want to be able to look into someone eyes and to know that it is going to be forever," he said as he looked at Gretchen. They always seem to have bad timing when it came to being together. He was in love with her, but it couldn't work. If they were lucky they would get two weeks together before one of them had to leave for work. 

She leaned in closer to them and said, "I hope one day that you and me can share a piece of the love that they have. I know we have talked about being together, and that it doesn't even seem to work. I know one day when are timing is right to settle down together it will work out though." 

"I really hope so," he said before giving her a sweet gentle kiss. 

*** 

"You were right though," he said as he played with a strain of her hair. 

"What was a right about?" she asked. 

"You said, 'I know one day when are timing is right to settle down together it will work out.' I always put all my faith into it, and I am truly glad that it work out between us," he said. 

"Me too," she said giving him a kiss. "You know what memory of us gave me hope that this was going to last?" she asked. 

"No," he said. 

"Do you remember the night that Wade was born, and they weren't sure if he was going to make it or not?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he said. 

"Wade was just two days old, and we were finally allowed into the room to see him. Pacey had talked the nurse into allowing us into the room. So there we were sitting there watching Wade trying to fight with all his might to make it though the night. It wasn't sure he is was going to be able to fight it though another night, but we sat there. You sat on the rocker, and I was on you lap on one side of the crib while Pacey and Joey were on the other side. We weren't really talking, but we all know we were all the same page with our thoughts. You were the first one to speak. Do you remember what you said?" Gretchen asked. 

"No," Dawson said as he tried to remember what he had said that night. 

"You took hold of Wades hand in your hand and said, 'Wade you have to be a fighter and make it though. You have a family her for you that would do anything in their powers to make you happy. Me and you Aunt Gretchen sat up talking about you last night. One thing I didn't tell her though was that I want you to make it though so that when we finally have a little baby you can teach him/her everything you know.' It was that moment that I knew I wanted to marry you." Gretchen said. 

He didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time he was speechless around her. Instead he just wrapped her closer to him, and held her tight never wanting to let go. They entangled together on the couch. It was this moment and only this moment that matter. 

**** 

Gretchen was the first on to wake up the next morning. They had fallen asleep on the couch cuddling that night before. She nudged in closer to Dawson as she allowed herself to take in this moment. They had waken up plenty of times in this same spot, but this morning was different. She didn't want to forget any of these moment. She heard the phone rang, and tried to get away from Dawson to answer it before he awoke, but she was too late. "Hey," he said. 

"Hey, sleepy head," she said back to him as she gave him a kiss. "I love you." 

"Love you too," he said. 

They spent the next half hour in each other arms before they decided to call home to let everyone know about the two of them. Everyone was thrilled that they were finally getting together, but no one was as happy for them as Pacey and Joey. They had made plans for that night to met Pacey's house for dinner. 

****** 

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. if you want another chap please review. if I don't get a review I won't update. 


End file.
